A connector permits selective connection or disconnection of an electrical connection. The connector can be used in various types of electronic mechanical devices, for example, vehicles and home appliances, and used for electrical connection and/or physical connection between a plurality of electrical parts. Damage can occur to an access terminal of a connector by misalignment of the access terminal, and fluid or foreign substances can also flow into the connector.
A connector assembly according to the prior art, disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2015-0140262, is shown in FIG. 18. As shown to FIG. 18, the connector assembly includes a protection plate 90 supported by a protection plate locking member 82 mounted in a cap housing 80. A locking recess 92 configured to lock the protection plate locking member 82 is formed on an outer side of the protection plate 90. The protection plate locking member 82 has a shape that protrudes toward a center portion of the cap housing 80. To manufacture the shape through an injection molding method, a core hole H is formed in an edge of the cap housing 80. The core hole H needs to be waterproofed for waterproofing of the connector assembly. In addition, for waterproofing the core hole H and a plurality of stepped ports on the same area, a size of the connector assembly increases.